shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance or not?! Sea's Devil and Sky's Angel!
On a island somehwre in The New World sat within the docks was The Devil of the Sea owned by the infamous Sea Devil Pirates. Zero was leadingt eh bulk of his crew towards the market hoping to find the supplies they need such as food, drink and ammo for the firearms and cannons. They reached the market and split up lookign for their items, Zero however went to the nearest bar to gather intel on The Akuma Pirates and Marine movements. Bartender: What'll it be....Pirate? Zero: Sake....and any intel you have on The Akuma Pirates and Marine Movements in the area.... As Zero finished his sentance the bar went quiet except for one corner where a group were having too much fun to notice Zero. Tyson:*dying from laughing* HAHAHA!!! That was funny what you did Alaude! Alaude:*pissed of* YOU BASTARD STOP LAUGHING OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! Tyson:*laughing* Do it again!!! Alaude:*pissed of* NO!! At Zero's side of a bar Zero:*serious* that people look interesting *serious smile* Zero walks to them Zero:*smiling* Umm, excuse me.I was wondering if you have some informations about.... Before Zero could ask them a question the started fighting and destroyed half of a bar Zero:*sweat drop* with this people? Jean:*smiling* Ah, they are just acting normaly. Now what did you wanted to ask. Zero:*smiling* I see, you look smarter than them. I was wondering if you have some informations about The Akuma Pirates. Jean:*thinking* Hmm, not sure. Masako!! Do we have some informations about Akuma Pirates? Masako:*thinking* Nope, we dont. Now come here and calm down Alaude and Tyson! Zero:*wondering* Hmm, aren't you people Sprenger's? They stopped fighting' Tyson:*serious* Yes, we are and I suppose you are Zero of Sea Devil's. Zero:*serious* Yes, I am. Tyson starts walking toward him Tyson:*smiling* Well, its nice to meet ya. Wanna have a fight? Zero: Not really jsut after some infomation....But if you wanna start go right ahead i'll gladly oblige you... Meanwhile in the market the rest of the Sea Devils were busy buying the supplies when Anna got a funny feeling. Anna: Ohhh damn it....Zero is causing trouble again.... Takeshi: You sure? Anna: After being amrried to him for so long you sense things.... *Back at Tyson's and Zero's side Tyson:*serious* Guys go back to buying thing we need. Jean:*serious* But Tyson h... *Alaude put his hand on Jean's shoulder Alaude:*serious* Look on his face tell's everything. Tyson:*smiling* Now go. Now that they went we can have a good fight. Zero:*smiling* Sure, but first let's go outside. *They went outside and rain started falling Tyson:*serious smile* You have first turn. Zero: Very well.... Zero bows before dashing forward and throwing a powerful palm strike followed by a spinning back kick. Before drawing his sword which he swings up towards Tyson's chin. Meanwhile back with the rest of the sea devils who were running at top speed to Zero. Idate: For once cna we go somewhere we won't start a fight?! Kojiro: Your in the wrong job then! Shigure: Yeah! This si fun!! Anna: Shut up and keep running!! Tyson's dodges Zero's attack and draws his swordwhitch strikes Zero's. Their clash was so powerfil that everything around them got blown away. They jump back a little and Tyson jumps up and disappears and appears below Zero who trows a kick toward Tyson's face. Tyson blocks it with his hand and they swongs Zero's leg to right making his face close to him. Tyson and Zero start clashing over and over again until they jumpo back a little. '' '''Tyson:*'smiling* Not bad. '''Zero:' got talent kid....I'll give you that... Just as Zero finished his sentance The Sea Devils arrived stopping just as they saw what was going on. Anna: I told you on the ship to not start a fight!! Zero: sorry...I did try.... Category:Djolee5 Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Collaboration Category:The Sea Devil Pirates Category:Sprenger Pirates